Aki
Aki, also known as the Crimson Blaze (or Crimson Blaze Aki), is a member of the guild D.D.D, the largest battle guild in Akihabara. She is a Monk with Knight as her subclass. Due to her subclass, she is able to wield a spear as her specialized weapon. Appearance (In Game) Aki has fair skin and wild crimson red hair- along with matching red eyes. Her character's height is only a few centimeters taller than her real life one. Aki's spear is decorated with small ornaments with a similar one in her hair. Aki wields a rare, legendary weapon known as "Crimson Blaze", hence her title. When she swings it, small flames emit from the blade. This effect is a minor debuff on her opponents that "burns" their HP down little by little. Personality Aki can simply be described as spunky, courageous and energetic. She is a very determined person and likes to help out others in any way possible. She's a friendly (but slightly clueless) mood maker that has problems reading the atmoshpere in awkward situations. Aki is a tomboy (with 0% ladylikeness) that speaks her mind- especially when encouraging guys to man up. Aki is strong-willed and doesn't let insults get to her. In fact, she laughs them off and pretends she doesn't understand. She is also quite rough- occasionally slapping guys on the back or elbowing them. Because of her manly personality, the majority of her friends are male and has only a few females friends. She rarely visits the guild headquarters and can usually be found in the fields or dungeons, helping newbies out. History What was your characters history before The Apocalypse? Story What does your character do during the story? What is their story? If involved in any archs please state the name of the arch, then explain what happened. Stats Here you include the level of stats you're character has. Please delte the list stating what each category stands for and effects once you're done. If you want you can also include a list of you're character's skills. HP = Health = This determines how much health you're character has. These are regerated slowly over time or can be restored with potions. They can also be restored by letting you're character rest. MP= Magic Points = These determine how many spells or magic techniques you're character can preform at one time. They regerate slowly over time or can be restored with potions. They can also be restored by letting you're character rest. STR = Strength = Increases the damage of melee attacks. It also decreases the damage done by opponents on you're own character. DEX = Dexterity = increases the damage of ranged attacks. It also increases the critcal attack rate and evasion rate of characters. INT = Intelligence = Increases the damage of magical attacks, also increases the amount of HP and increases the time that certain spells may last. WIS = Wisdom = Increases the hit rate of a character, increases the MP level of a character. Total = The total of all stats except for HP and MP. It may not exceed 1000 meaning you can have 200 across all the categories but also keep in mind classes and races may effect the amount of points you can have in each category. Interesting Facts -Aki secretly wishes to be able to act at least a little more femininely and cute. She tried to display this personality in previous online games but failed miserably and gave up trying to be who she isn't. References Any References go here please. Category:Females